


First Times

by KatiaSwift



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, Erik has Feelings, First Time, Fix-It, M/M, Protective Erik, the author's first time posting anything even remotely porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiaSwift/pseuds/KatiaSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wakes up in 1962 after dying in an unknown, post-apocalyptic future. Waiting for him is an oblivious, delighted Charles, who has no idea that Erik has come from another time. Realizing he has another chance, Erik takes steps to ensure things won't happen the same way a second time.</p><p>Their first time is different from what he remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this has an actual story to it. The very talented [CassiCat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiCat), my partner in crime, is writing the actual body to the story. I may add snippets as needed.
> 
> Pretty much what it says on the tin. Time-travel! Erik wakes up in 1962 after dying in the future and realizes he has a chance to fix it with Charles. 
> 
> A big thanks, again to [CassiCat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiCat), for looking over it and saying "Kat, it's fine, just do it".

This is not the first time he remembers.  
  


In the place he’s come from, in the time he knows, it was different. An airplane bathroom and feelings too raw to speak about. Charles had lashed out in the only way he had known, with dragging nails and snagging teeth and pain in his eyes. Erik’s hands had been gentle and his kisses tender, needing all the things that he could never have.

It had been a battle, a back and forth. A need, a want, a necessity. It hadn’t been the right time, then, but it had been what they had.  


This time is different.

Charles is spread out on the table, warm and open and eager. He melts at Erik’s every touch, molded by the warmth in his hands and the lazy pleasure flowing in waves off his mind.

Erik slicks his fingers and presses them into Charles’ hole, the younger man’s body warm and yielding and ready to stretch. He revels in the gasps that he can pull from Charles’ mouth with each brush of a finger over his prostate.

When Charles’ voice is hoarse from begging and Erik’s cock is almost painfully hard, he pushes in. Charles takes him so beautifully, opening up around his cock, and it’s hard for Erik not to come right there on the spot. He fucks his lover slowly, delighting in the wonderfully dirty words that spill from Charles’ lips, and he’s not sure there’s ever been a time before when he was this content.

When Charles comes, Erik comes too, with a gasp of his lover’s name and a long, bottomed-out thrust. He holds Charles there as they ride out the wave of pleasure, and gets up to find a wet washcloth while his lover catches his breath, beautiful blue eyes still wide with pleasure and skin sticky with come.

They spend the day in bed together. Charles dozes happily with a delighted smile on his perfect pink lips, while Erik runs his fingers through the younger man’s soft, fluffy brown hair.  


It’s not the first time Erik remembers, not at all. And that’s a good thing. When one thing changes, anything can change. And he’s determined to make it work out this time.

He’s not going to make the same mistakes again.


End file.
